Dive In
by petitepetunia
Summary: Her initial goal is to seek for independence. Yet she discovers more as he pulls her into his own world; basketball. A story of Akashi x OC, Hisui.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The squeak of shoes that resonates the entire room,

The ball thuds colliding with the hoop,

The final buzzer,

The sound of abrupt and increasing cheers,

The excitement mirrored on every occupant in the stadium,

They were all celebrating over the winner for the National Tournament as the announcer declared the final score.

And the winner was none other than the elite – Teiko Middle School. All celebrated the joy of their favourite players.

But standing in the middle of the basketball field was the so called shadow, with an expression that conflicts any expression that portrayed how he deserved to feel. He was suffocating.

It's too bad that his presence was too weak for anyone else to notice.

Except, her.

* * *

The final buzzer was heard as his teammate; Aomine Daiki dunked the ball into the hoop. And as he predicted, they won the National Tournament with a score that he had anticipated.

He wiped the glistening sweat that threatened to fall on his forehead with a satisfactory expression. The red haired captain closed his eyes to engulf himself with the cheers his team received from the crowd as they won. Enjoying that very moment of victory that he could, he always knew that he would won.

Victory matters the most to him.

Upon the excitement, his eyes began to dart frantically towards the crowds, searching for a person – a specific someone. Hoping to get a glimpse of her without getting caught by others, he finally spotted her.

Sitting at a row nearby the basketball court, there she was.

He expected of her to gaze at another player. And it turned out to be true to his expectations. She was staring at Kuroko Tetsuya.

Though, it was her expression that contradicted his expectations. She looked concerned. Instead of being elated at their triumph, she sat there passively. Her eyes wouldn't leave the very silhouette that she was staring.

His monochromatic eyes stilled at her while he could slowly feel the corner of his mouth turning downwards.

And he failed to decipher as to why, for a moment, he felt a sting of pain in his heart.

* * *

It was sometime later, when the shadow decided to leave all of his interest towards basketball. When he noticed that the current way he played the basketball was wrong. When he realized that his teammates are no longer the same. It was foolish to think that everyone would never change.

He no longer entered the gym.

He no longer glanced at the basketball court.

All of his determination to become better was lost upon his realization.

"Are you okay?" A voice said. Kuroko Tetsuya turned to face the silhouette who looked genuinely concerned for him – the very girl that he would often share his thoughts too.

"I'm not" He stated as he stared blankly at her. At first glance, the way he looked at her would be considered as a simple stare. However she knew him far longer to know what was hidden behind those eyes. With a sigh, she sat down beside him – joining the view he had been staring for a while. It was the ocean.

"I'm here for you," she said, staring straight ahead. It was the least she could say for him in this situation. She knew something was bothering him from the last tournament. Moreover, his tardiness towards the basketball club, his lack of interest whenever they walked across the basketball court in the streets had been a confirmation for her. She knew so little of what he kept inside his heart. The only way to find out, well, it is to confront upon that matter itself. Kuroko Tetsuya has become lesser and lesser of a boy that she had once knew. At this rate, and as worrying as it sounds, losing him would become a reality that she could not avoid.

Kuroko smiled at her reassurance – touched at her gentle approach. Then, he too, turned to gaze at the waves. Taking a deep breath, Kuroko began to tell. He conveyed everything that would need to be conveyed.

The girl became quiet, silently listening to all of things that made Kuroko Tetsuya feel. She prayed that he would be better.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Her Independence

A familiar red haired man blinked for a moment as he looked at the piece of paper that was handed to him out of blue. He reads it attentively before staring questioningly at the man who in return, was gleaming like a girl, radiating an aura of excitement in the air near him – or trying to become one, or trying to act like one, or it's just his personality. Akashi couldn't determine that yet.

"Yes?" Akashi asked calmly. Apparently, playing 'I-don't-understand' facade with the black haired tall man in front of him is hard to maintain. He knew that Mibuchi knows that he is trying to be ignorant. Well, at least he tried.

"Oh, come on!" the said man groaned as he girlishly stomped his foot; which the scene he had displayed had just unbelievably succeeded to attract the attention of others since Mibuchi Reo is actually the tallest and skinniest man in Rakuzan High.

A tall man stomping his foot _elegantly_ like a girl. Imagine if he is wearing a skirt.

Wow, it is dreading hilarious indeed.

"We have to find a new basketball manager!" he prompted dramatically as he _snatched_ the paper back from Akashi spontaneously. It took few seconds for him to realize his mistake however as he noticed Akashi's disapproval gaze. Taking a step back from Akashi, Mibuchi was ready to be reprimanded by the captain until another player interrupted their conversation.

"The last one quit far too fast! Akashi must have been horrifying!" another blond haired man cackles on the other side of the gym as he successfully dribbled past the big tanned muscle man. Though, he made no other remark as soon as Akashi glared pointedly at him, causing him to flinch and loses the ball, feeling shook.

"Oh wow Hayama-kun. I didn't know you knew the word _horrifying?_ " Nebuya Eikichi exclaims loudly in a sarcasm tone. He then scores another points mockingly. "Hey!" was what Hayama Kotarou retorted in defence and then they began to have a one on one match again.

"You are our captain, for goodness sake!" After recovering from the slight tremor, Mibuchi quickly continued to drawl dramatically – effectively ignoring the other two. Akashi said nothing in reply as he directed his eyes in interest towards the friendly practice between the other two players; Hayama and Nebuya.

There is not much of a view that he could choose though as the gym was currently occupied by the first strings which has only four occupants at the moment. Mayuzumi Chihiro was nowhere to be found. The coach and the manager already left. Mayuzumi's probably at the school's roof, reading, Akashi reckoned. He knew their personalities; each of them so well.

"Sei-chan!" Mibuchi Reo exclaims in a nag tone – his arms crossed. The only person who did not cower much under Akashi's intimidating aura is probably Mibuchi Reo. He knew the fellow red haired man well through his motherly like character. That is also a fact that Akashi is well aware of. However, that doesn't mean Mibuchi is foolish enough to cross the line.

Akashi's gaze turned towards Mibuchi in a silent deep in thoughts expression on his face. He paused momentarily to think of what he should say in this situation. As cocky as it sounds, it is bad enough that for some reason all the previous _girl_ managers of the basketball team quit after they received his rejection when confessing. Not one of them had honestly become the basketball club's manager with the intention other than searching for love interest. But of course none of the other players knew about it, which is a good thing. He hated to think that it is indeed his fault – stubborn to admit it instead. Moreover, he couldn't act hastily and choose a random guy to be the new manager as Shouta Higuchi was already their _guy_ manager. Thus, choosing another manager with the same gender is not allowed according to the school regulations.

Akashi grunts in grimace with the fact that he had to accept the troublesome rule. He did not intend to be sexist but _constantly_ finding a new _girl_ manager is getting irksome.

Akashi could have put aside the matter. In fact, he did succeed – that is of course, until Mibuchi decided to bring it up today.

But nevertheless, he did come to a conclusion that he needed to settle the issue in order to silence his subordinates. Being a captain when you're a first year in high school is a challenge and a dominance that Akashi's willing to take. Any disrespect towards him is a definitely no excuse, he made sure of it. An Akashi is absolute.

His lips formed a thin line, sorting his contemplation in its rightful order. "Fine. We will recruit a manager and I will personally choose _this_ person" Akashi declared with a look of confidence. Getting a volunteer from a random girl would risk the same scenario happening again. One person came to his mind after all. Mibuchi's expression had been no other than looking pleased at the red haired captain and decided to stalk away from the captain after his persuasion had been successful.

"I leave it up to you then, Captain~" Mibuchi sang as he continues to head out of the gym, leaving Akashi standing still room where he stood. After a while the other first strings players followed their vice-captain out as they said their goodbyes – Hayama throwing the basketball towards the red haired man and Nebuya complaining that he is hungry, dragging his feet outside had become his favourite habit. Akashi didn't comment further. A person who complains is a loser, he mentally noted. He sauntered towards the centre of the gym after briskly catching the ball, lightly dribbling it as his thoughts begins to spin. He watches the ball he twirled with his right index finger skilfully.

* * *

"Hey, I heard there's this new cool café down the street we used to hang out" a brown haired pony tailed high school girl chirped excitedly at her friends.

"Sounds fun, let's check out then Tsurara-chan" another one replied returning the excitement clapping both her hands. This time it was a bob violet haired girl with specs, Tenma who said so.

Class has ended apparently, the students are eager to either go home or hang out to release the stress after a long day in school. Surely these groups of girls prefer the latter, judging by their previous conversation.

"I have plans after school girls, sorry" the other girl who has long black wavy hair replies nonchalantly, she held her hand up as if announcing herself. But her hand drops in instant as she began to type promptly after hearing her phone buzz.

"Aw that sucks, Akira-chan" the pony tailed girl pouts with sympathy as she patted her friend who was too busy to hear what she said. "What about you, Hisui-chan?" Tsurara turns hopefully towards Yuuki Hisui as she looked up from her book. A look of confusion is now riddled on her face.

"Right, you're immersed into your world again" she states plainly, her eyes rolling as she said so. "Keep sinking dear love" Tsurara commented as she crossed her arms lazily. Hisui calmly closes her book before facing towards them in a guilty manner. She couldn't help it. Sometimes, reading a wonderful book takes you to wonder out of the reality. Sadly, none of her friends understood that. She had tried to explain it from time to time.

Hisui clears her throat before speaking, "So, what is it?" she tried to ask casually looking at her friends expectantly. Gladly they wasted no time and began to explain to her about earlier. As much as any other schoolgirls, she loves her friends and felt very grateful to be acquainted with individuals with interesting personalities. She transferred to a new school after all in Kyoto, she knew nobody in Rakuzan High. Being a first year obviously means new friend, new school, new environment and maybe new life. But definitely _not new me_. School has passed by within few weeks and they had already considered her a part of their circle. Hopefully, they will get the same class until the end of high school.

"Sadly, I have to say no girls. You know I have to get home before it gets dark" she said in a regretful tone. Seeing Tsurara and Tenma looking expectant and hopeful to change into a moment of disappointment made her feel a little more guilt-ridden. Their shoulders slumped at her statement.

 _Yes, keep sinking with their disappointment dear love._

"Oh why do you have to live in Tokyo when Kyoto here is better?" Tsurara cried in exasperation earning a sharp painful nudge from Tenma. The other girl, Akira who was busy typing on her phone stopped to give Tsurara a disapproving glare. Tsurara seemed to not notice it however since she was busy yelping in pain and shooting invisible daggers at the bob haired girl next to her who only stared at Hisui with an expression of worry.

There was a moment of silence before the atmosphere began to recover. "Well, maybe next time" Tenma said sincerely as she smiled at Hisui who then returns the same understanding gesture at her.

"Urgh, no awkward moment please" Akira interrupted in haste slamming the desk, hating the silent atmosphere glooming around them. She continued to nag as she fanned around to get rid of the dejection in the room with her hands.

"I'll go with you girls, now cut the crap and be happy" Akira snapped her phone shut and glared at the other girls; Tenma and Tsurara who in return laughed at her annoyance. Both Tenma and Tsurara lunges in delight at the poor Akira who now has a messed up wavy hair. "Akira has no plan, great!" Tsurara squealed. Akira shrieks in playful agony as they continue to tackle her down the floor. Hisui on the other hand who witnessed the scene finds it hilarious as she gave out a loud hysterical laugh. Luckily there is no other student to witness their antics or they will be labelled as crazy hooligans.

They said their goodbyes and separated when they reached the school gates. Well, to be exact only Hisui separated with them to reach the train station. She walks directly towards her destination, trying to get rid of the slight envy she had when she saw her other three friends walked away into another direction. She wanted to hang out more with them, get out and knowing more about them. But she couldn't afford to be delayed as the next train is almost in the nick of time. She would never risk of getting later in night time. She had no courage to walk alone in dark roads. She knew it is not safe and pleasing for a high schooler like her. Besides, her father will be worried.

Hisui sighs in relief as she made into the train and took a seat near the door quickly before the train starts flooding with other people. The trip to Tokyo by train takes for about 3 hours above, she knew about it and it has becoming her routine already. Luckily school ends early before the late evening so she could maintain doing her schoolwork despite all the tiresome travel. The only reason why she had chosen to Rakuzan High which was far away from her home, Tokyo was because she wanted to try leaving independently, renting a room and living like an independent high school girl who works part time to afford living. She wanted to experience the platform of surviving like the few dramas she watched.

And so she went against better judgement and secretly applied to Rakuzan High instead of other nearer high schools in Tokyo. Everything went smoothly at first before Hisui noticed the little mistake that she made. She should never make it a surprise. The night at dinner she had been successfully accepted to Rakuzan High, she announced to her father the news, but surprisingly he didn't took it so well. Instead, what she discovered was the dejected emotion of her father as he had expected her to fill his expectations. She didn't manage to explain about her further plans when her father abruptly ended their conversation, not giving her a proper encouragement of what she had decided. Instead, he refused to let her go to school and argued with her to transfer to another school before the new semester started.

But of course once again, Hisui went against her better judgement and ruined his father's expectations as she did not listen and act as she was instructed by her father. She sneakily went to Rakuzan High and she was perfectly glad with her choice of school since she met and got to know wonderful acquaintances that she expected to be more in terms of friendship after weeks passed. She realized by now if things keeps on getting on as it is, she would have no money left as her expenses have been thoroughly spent on her train fare every day.

Her father was more than bemused of her actions when he found out about it. Don't bother asking about her mother. She passed away. And so he gave her two choices at last – to transfer schools in Tokyo or to suffer of receiving no increase in her expenses. Being an intelligent man, he knew that giving two options was adequate enough for her daughter. And even though she knew she would suffer from having little money, she stubbornly chose the latter, which in return amused her father. She didn't prefer the first option as she dreaded meeting and gaining the same acquaintances in Tokyo. If her father is expecting her to transfer to some boring school and explain why she transferred to a high chance of acquaintances that she already know since grade school, then it is absolutely no. Imagine what would they say if she said that the real reason why she had to transfer.

Because of the rejection of her father and having not enough allowance to get to school in Kyoto?

If not then, the dream that she once had to become an independent high schooler had been crushed by her father?

How about the foolish intentions to follow the footsteps of heroines in dramas that she watched?

Of all the questions above, she knew one thing – not a bright idea.

She could always choose to stay silent but oh God, she knew if she did so, new unnecessary rumours will start spreading around like wild fire.

She could probably write "The Story of My Life" by now. But then no, she would be a laughing stock. So now, she is a girl who has a father but then lived in half poverty half fortunate situation as she has home and money but then due to the train fares and the little expenses she received from her father (who was still angry at her) which is barely sufficient for her needs.

Thus, the morale of the story in the history of Hisui's life, never get fooled by such dramas and never try to make huge surprises that will end up troubling your whole life. And in the end, her plan to live independently was utterly crushed since her father had successfully stopped her financially from doing so – as there is no increase in her expenses. But despite all the sufferings that she went through, going to Rakuzan High was not a bad choice. At least, that is her current _stubborn_ opinion.

Hisui spend half of her time watching people come and go in the train. The other half of the time she usually spends with is sleeping. It was at first, very hard to doze off with all the stops and the chatters from the other occupants in the train. But after a while, she got used to the environment and slept without a care in the world. The train stopped and Hisui heard the announcement of the destination that she wants. The part when she always wakes up at the right time of her destination makes her think that it's always a miracle. She hadn't missed her stops so far.

Hisui stood and turned towards the exit. She has no problem of getting out early as she sat nearest to the exit, one of the advantages that she learned of for the past few weeks. The trip back and forth from Tokyo and Kyoto alone daily was the only independent thing that she could think of. She continues swiftly to exit the train station. She notices the sky was getting yellower and redder as the sun begins to set to moment she pushed the glass door open. She couldn't help but admire the colour of the sky. She has always been a fan of the sky view.

Hisui barely acknowledges her surrounding until she felt a slight pat on her shoulder. Her gaze flickers to look questioningly at the person next to her. Her lips curled upwards however when she recognizes who it is as she begins to give the said person a hug.

"Tetsuya!" she squealed happily at the pale blue haired guy who was now giving her a plain smile as he returns the hug she was giving him. Seeing him always cheers her up after the long ride back to Tokyo.

"Did you wait for me?" she asked in a glee as she faced him properly, her head tilting slightly upwards. Kuroko Tetsuya was now taller than her, she realizes. His voice has also been deeper and he looked more like a man than a boy compared to when he was a middle grade schooler. Something made her feel embarrassed every time she reminded herself that he was no longer any boy but a man. At least he was becoming a man in the process. Right, the accurate word is adolescent. He is a fine adolescent at the moment.

"I was just passing by"

"You always say that every time, Tetsuya" she grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't let you go home alone, Hisui" his eyes darting away from her.

Hisui linked her hand with his arm as they walk, heading home. They live around the same neighbourhood after all. Kuroko refused to leave her alone walking home from the train station, especially since he discovered the shocking news that she had transferred to Rakuzan High and the fact that Hisui had to take the a long ride to and from school.

Hisui tilted her head up only to catch Kuroko silently yawning. "Tired from practice?" Hisui asked in a mild concern. Kuroko flinched as he was caught on act. He stared down at his childhood friend and merely nodded in reply.

She was well aware of the fact that her childhood friend is prone to basketball ever since he encountered a boy in his younger days. During in their Teiko Middle School, he joined the basketball team and played. Even though he did not stand out much in the team, he still made it to the team and supported the games quite well with his extraordinary passes. She had witnessed such passes during his previous earlier match once.

"Maybe you should've not waited for me" she was beginning to nag at the pale blue haired man. Hisui refused to be a burden towards Kuroko, worrying that his daily waiting could affect his trainings.

"It's a good walk to clear my mind, Hisui" Kuroko simply replied as he casually smiled at her.

"Maybe there's another way for you to clear your mind" she insisted as she frowned at him.

"Maybe if you could stop being stubborn and transfer to Seirin High, then this would not happen" Kuroko suggested while skipping a muddle of water – avoiding getting his shoes wet. But Hisui was far too struck by Kuroko's sudden words as she continued her path, not noticing the water.

"Oh shoot!" she momentarily gasped as she feels her toes soaked; only earning a laugh from Kuroko beside her. She glared at him as she lets go of his arm and continues to stalk away. Unlike Hisui, Kuroko Tetsuya transferred to a school in Tokyo called Seirin High. She was aware of the fact that Seirin High has only been operating for two years. But what she failed to understand was the intentions of the pale blue haired guy. What kind of idiot who would decide to join a newly built school when there's plenty of other schools with old acquaintances?

But then again, she rather not question. After all, she's the same idiot judging by her _crushed_ dreams a few weeks ago. He joined the new basketball team of Seirin High.

Probably that was his only reason to go to Seirin High after all – to join the freshly new basketball club of Seirin High and start over. Since day one, Kuroko often speaks highly about the new basketball club that he joined. Not to mention there was one time he did not walk home with her because he told her he wanted to meet a talented first year from America. And to be honest, Hisui felt completely happy and contented that Kuroko was doing fine. He is recovering compared to last time. The last tournament from Teiko Middle School got him down. Sure they had won. But the pale haired man never looked happy. She had witnessed his pain and she felt completely crushed alongside with him as she knew why. Maybe his decision to go to Seirin High was not a bad choice at all.

"You know you can't keep this act forever" Kuroko panted as he tried to catch up her. Hisui automatically slowed down her pace not really realising that she stalked too far ahead.

"What?" she asked as Kuroko pants began to cease as they walk slowly. Indeed, Kuroko's stamina is not that impressive even though he plays basketball – which was the usual reason he tried to give is irrelevant since she knew his capabilities.

"Your stubbornness. You can't keep it up" he repeated.

"Oh you mean you can't keep up with me?" she replied innocently as she began to quicken her pace only to earn a stern look from Kuroko. She momentarily laughed at her pale blue haired friend as he sulked a bit.

She gradually understands the honest advice of her childhood friend that had always been mentioned to her from time to time. But she refuses to give up the school. She did not want to do things half heartedly. "You know what I mean, Hisui" Kuroko replies in a hint of concern.

"All will get better lad. I shall seek a way to overcome the storm" she countered heartily in theatre like tone as she stretched her hands in a glorious pose. Kuroko unwillingly watched his brunette long haired friend humiliates herself in public as the pedestrians who pass by kept giving glances towards Hisui. She kept the act ongoing until Kuroko decided to drag her away. To his utter relief, they had finally reached the desolate street. Nobody is watching now.

"Is that school worth it?" Kuroko asked one last time.

"Yes Tetsuya. It is" she replied confidently in a soft tone. "Rakuzan High is a majestic school excelling both in academics and club activities" Hisui added with pride. "And I'm proud to be one of the students" she then continued boasting about her school while Kuroko listened intently.

"Yes, I know you've always been the smart one. You don't need to remind me" Kuroko merely chuckled at her friend enthusiasm. Hisui grinned widely as they continue passing a playground. She remembered the first time they met was when they played together at the very playground.

"We used to play here don't we?" Kuroko too stared at the playground fondly. Both of them stopped to gaze longingly at the playground.

"I met you here for the first time" she added. "You clearly jumped away when you saw me!" Hisui punched him lightly.

"Well, you were showing your runny nose everywhere" Kuroko stated plainly and both of them lets out a joyful laugh. Well, only Hisui laughed. Kuroko smiled warmly as her laugh echoed around the playground.

"I was having a cold" she retorted as she remembered how they met. She was having a cold at that time. The family doctor had warned her to stay indoors. But she, being lonely resting alone at home refused to stay obedient and went out to play in the midst of chilly weather. She was attracted to know the pale blue haired boy the moment she saw him. He was alone at that time, playing with himself and she wondered why and so she went to him. After spending more time with him, she finally knew that the said boy was invincible according to others. However, she finds the statement to be false as she weirdly could always find him easily. They resumed walking home after their short stop.

"See you later" Hisui bid the pale blue haired man goodbye as she skipped into her home. Kuroko nodded and resumed to walk further down the road. His house is located quite near from her, few houses by, in fact.

Hisui slowly crept into her home. The house is usually empty except when the maids came by to clean up the house. It was just Hisui and her father in the end. "You're back?" she could hear her father's voice in the living room as she headed towards the staircase.

"I'm home" Hisui greeted sheepishly. The slight argument they had for the past few weeks had been affecting both of them. Though her father insisted the act of nothing-had-happened, she knew well.

"Go change. Dinner will be ready by five minutes" Her father quickly said as he rushes towards the kitchen after hearing the microwave ding. Hisui wasted no time as she too quickly rushes upstairs to get change into something comfortable. By the time she reaches the kitchen, her father had already taken his seat in front of the dishes. Hisui smiled slightly as her father waited patiently for her to come down.

"Ooh, this looks good!" she beamed as she swiftly took a seat in front of her father. They began their dinner peacefully. Despite being only the two of them, both Hisui and her father converse a lot. The dinner had always been enjoyable even though they had only each other. They chatted about everything, catching up with each other every time. Hisui gradually began to feel that she understood her father better when they opened up with each other after their mother's death.

"So, having any trouble yet?" her father asked suddenly after they chatted about her father's weird hobby of fishing in the winter.

"Nope" she begins to chew slowly as she replied. Hisui could sense her father is trying to get her into something. Her body tensed in anticipation of what he was about to say next.

"I know you've been having a financial problem lately, Hisui" her father declared calmly as he puts his cutleries down. There, he dropped the bomb. He was staring at her eyes for a moment.

She stiffened at his word, silently cursing herself for forgetting that she is facing her father at the moment. Her father knew everything about her well-beings. She said nothing in reply as she quietly chewed her food. She kept her view only at her plate, not daring to return the look of her father's.

"So lately I've been thinking a lot. And I have come to a decision" her father continued his words. Hisui could feel her posture went rigid at his words once again, as if the bones have been so tensed as a result to her father's words.

"I decided that you should stay for a while with my dear friend in Kyoto" her father finally said it. Hisui blinked at her father as a response. This is not what she had expected. Her mind begins to whirl in her thoughts, her father managed to save her before she drowns in it as he continued. "I met an old friend who happens to be in a recent meeting I've attended and he lives in Kyoto" her father explained.

"He? But – "

"He is a man I could trust. I am allowing you to be independent, _only_ if you agree to live under his care"

 _Say what?!_

So once again her father found a perfect way to monitor her even after she's far away. Wow, this man has a crazy bunch of connections. He sure has his way.

"So I can live in Kyoto?" she asked expectantly after snapping out of her thoughts. At least her dreams had not been crushed at all. She could still come up with ideas to live alone there without her father interrupting. There's always a way for her too, she thought.

"Only _if_ you agree to stay with him" her father added sternly.

"Of course!" Hisui agreed in haste. "Alright then, you are to move within this weekend" her father announced flatly the next second as they resume their dinner. All of a sudden, the dry pasta that her father had prepared for them was looking more appetizing once more! Her mood lifts up gradually as she suppresses her excited glee.

The next day in the morning, she attended the school excitingly to bring the good news towards her friends. They share the same enthusiasm as soon as she mentioned her temporary stay in Kyoto. Tsurara had been filling them with their hang out schedule all day. She was babbling too much that Akira and Tenma were merely glad they had the chance to ditch her in lunch time as Tsurara had been caught in a detention by their History teacher for not giving attention in class.

In the evening, Hisui chatted with Kuroko and briskly added the good news. The relaxed face of the pale blue haired man was his only reply to her news. He looked like he wanted to say more but as they walked no words came out. Though he did ask a lot of questions like who is she living with, how old is the man, did she bring enough defence mechanism yet and so on. He's also ready to ditch his basketball team to accompany her to her new place too. But instead, Hisui turned his offer down as she is not going to the new place alone. Her father will be joining her as well.

By the night before the weekend, she had packed more than half of her things. Sure there were many things she needed to bring, but how she managed to do them all by herself made her impressed. She is beyond excited to live in Kyoto for sure. When she succeeded arranging her things in the boxes, she dozes off tiredly.

* * *

"Here we are" her father said as he pressed the brakes, stopping in front of a house. Despite the wealthy status that they are currently in, her father decided it is best to not hire a butler or a driver. He discovered that doing things by themselves is more challenging and fun – a trait that Hisui herself had picked up, being independent. Hisui peered out of her window in anticipation of her new residence. Her eyes widen as her jaw drops, feeling flabbergasted as she ogled the house – no – the big mansion in front of her. She quickly drew her door open to stand and view the breath taking residence fully.

Damn, she knew she should've expected a residence like this but, seeing it in front of her eyes is merely unbelievable. Compared to her modernize style home, the very building in front of her is a home that screams out _royalty_ in its own way but certainly not a castle, a proof that her father's friend is very rich. The fact itself made her feel intimidated and worried. A lot of imagination came up in her mind as she tries to guess the character of the old man he would be living with.

"Yuuki-san!" a man shouted in a light manner. The two Yuuki's turned towards the direction of the voice. The said man is standing at his door while casually sauntering towards Hisui and her father, who by now the former realised that the man was calling her father and the latter is giving the man a slight nod in acknowledgement as they both moved inside the residence's land.

The man swiftly held his hand out to shake with her father as a greeting. He heartily welcomes them. Hisui is not sure why but the fact that the man in front of him is making her nerves ease tells her that he is a good person. But then as she studied his attire, Hisui realised that he must not be her father's friend…right? He is wearing a butler uniform. The guy that her father met last time was at the meeting, she recalled. Unless her father was trying to fool her to think that this person is his friend.

Oh no.

"Ah, so this is the young lady" the said man or butler's gaze flickers towards her as he gives her a smile. It is the very smile that makes her reassurance comes creeping back. The warmth of his eyes makes her feel at home. She nodded in response as she returns the gesture politely. Well, might as well give him a good impression since she is going to reside here for a while.

"This is Hisui, my daughter" her father quickly introduces her.

"Ah, the master will be delighted to meet both of you. Please come inside" he responded before he gestures both of them politely into the house. So, her guess was correct. The man in front of her is the family's butler. Hisui sighs in relief. That means her father's friend is inside the house then. She walks gracefully the moment she steps into the fine house, momentarily observing the decoration of the mansion. Even, the inside of the house screams _elegance_ or _royal_ at her. She could get used to it, no problem.

"Welcome to my humble residence, dear friend"

Her eyes searches the source of the voice for a while before she spots a man dressed in a business like style standing in the centre of the staircase. The middle aged man gracefully strolled down the stairs with his hands opening wide in a welcome manner as his eyes locked into her father's eyes.

"Ichirou!" her father gives out a slight chuckle as he went to hug his friend momentarily. Hisui merely studies the man in front of him. He looks intimidating, was the first impression of him from her. How her father manages to become friends with scary people like him is a mystery. The butler, who she eventually came to know his name Fugaku, stands obediently at his master's side – probably waiting for his master to give his next instructions.

"This is my daughter, Hisui. Hisui this is my long lost friend, Akashi Ichirou" her father briefly introduces them with each other.

"So this is the bright young lady. You are a fine beauty just like your mother" Ichirou complimented, causing Hisui to blush as she did not reply anything. She smiles and mouthed a thank you at him. The old man appears to be charming through his age.

"Let me show you your room" he suggested genuinely as Ichirou and her father began to talk as they stalked towards the stairs. She then swiftly followed them behind; noticing Fugaku's presence was no longer there but shrugs it off after a while. The trip to the room had given her enough time to create a visual map inside her head as she tried to remember the pattern towards her new room. But the entire visual thing had quickly disappeared when she come across her room. She could describe her room in one word.

Magnifique.

The room is decorated in fine red and gold colours. Even the bed is covered with soft fine silk as she begins to feel the smooth texture with her fingers. She squealed as she sees a shelf of books on the corner of her room. She had always adored reading. Hisui by now is practically busying herself with the books. Her father however is busy discussing or _chatting_ with Ichirou to not notice the beauty of her room. She closed the book and sat on her chair in awe as she begins to imagine her life here.

The conversation begins to cease after they all heard Fugaku clearing her throat. "The suitcase is here" he said as he gently places the bag in the room. He then makes his way out of her room as soon as he puts them.

"Forgive me. We were too indulged in our conversation. So, do you like this room?" Ichirou asked in a light hearted tone as her father chuckles beside him. She knew her father knew that she absolutely adores every bit of the room.

"I love it" she answers gleefully as she began to hug the fine man who in return stood awkwardly still at her display of affections. Her father begins to shake his head lightly at her daughter's antics.

"Looks like you got a new little library here, Hisui" her father began to pull out a book as he reads it briefly. "Lucky you" he said.

"I remembered your father told me you love to read. I hope the books I've selected are your kind of reading" Ichirou said as he stared at Hisui calmly. "Of course, you could also add your book collections afterwards" he continued.

"I'll be sure to tell you about it! Thank you" Hisui beamed happily like a child who received a lot of candy. Books are her kind of candies though.

"Well then, we will be downstairs catching up with each other. Why don't you settle down here, pack up your things?" her father suggested. Hisui nods in understanding as she begins to pull her suitcases towards her closet. Fugaku came with her boxes once in a while, which explains his sudden absence. By the time she wanted to help the man, he had already appeared with the last box. Now, she is alone in the room, arranging her things well. What is happening downstairs is none of her business. Her father probably has more things to do with his friend. Speaking of his friend, she couldn't help but wonder of he did or did not have any other family in the house. There was no sign of his wife when they came into the side. Is he alone? She wonders.

She rummages through her boxes, trying to find her shoes to arrange in the closet. She gleamed triumphantly to herself when she succeeded discovering them and went into her closet. She looks around her closet satisfactorily. So far, the book shelf and the closet is her favourite place in the house. The closet is big enough for her to put all her clothes that she bought to be displayed. She wasted no time as she kneeled down to the level of the shoe self and carefully arranges her shoes.

"That's a lot of shoes, Hisui"

Hisui yelped in surprise, in recognition of the owner's voice as she swirled backwards so quickly facing towards him – only to land on her butt with a slight ouch. Her eyes widen in realization for the second time as she looks up at the man who was currently standing casually in front of her. She was unable to move as his eyes caught her in captivating manner. The usual casual yet intimidating expression lingered on his face.

Red hair.

Monochromatic eyes. She gulps.

 _This can't be..._

Akashi Seijuurou.

She gradually stood up to face him properly, not wanting his height to deter her slightest. "Akashi-san" her lips pronounced his name unconsciously before she begins to step back to remain as far as she can from his proximity. A lot of thoughts played inside her mind.

Why is he here?

Is he studying in Rakuzan High too?

If then, why has she never notice him?

Sure a lot of thoughts are weighing inside her mind, but none of the answer scares her as much as the last one she thought of as her eyes fell at his smug expression, standing in front of her with a full confidence aura radiating around him.

Is he staying here too?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – His Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, this is a work that symbolic my pure admiration towards the original creator.

"This dish is one of the finest that I've ever tasted so far" Hisui's father, Yamato casually threw his compliments for the food he is currently devouring while skilfully handling his cutleries as if he was used to it. Back in Hisui's residence, they were accustomed to chopsticks – forks and knives were rarely used. Hisui figured it was one of her father's ways to encourage her to not forget her roots.

"The compliment goes to our brilliant chef, Yamato" Ichirou or more precisely _Akashi_ Ichirou happily replied. Apparently if Hisui had taken note of his surname with more consideration and alertness, then she wouldn't be in a ghastly situation at the moment _or_ she would've actually prepared herself for the few facts that she has to swallow.

One, Akashi Ichirou is Akashi Seijuurou's father.

Two, she has to live with him for the rest of the remaining year.

The former captain of the basketball team of Teiko Middle School is eventually pursuing his studies in Rakuzan High – the majestic school that she had been so proud of. There's another fact that she has to swallow. Anyone could have expected it if they knew him well. Suddenly, the school doesn't seem as high and mighty as she thought before. How she could be so careless to not anticipate the fact is a puzzle that remains within her thought.

Because the reality that the fellow red haired man's presence in the high school is going to be horrible... _maybe_ – based for what he had done.

How did she manage not to catch glimpse of his silhouette is absurd, even to herself surprisingly. Her inner consciousness won't stop fretting about her mistakes. But then, the monochromatic eyed man changed within the semester break too as she glanced mildly at him. She notices their increase differences in terms of height from their first encounter, the way his jaw line became sharper, his shoulders broadened and his voice became rough and deeper makes him more masculine than and as attractive as ever.

Yeah, he's damn attractive. Too bad he looked like he wasn't the type that would mind about girls.

The dinner in her new home turns out to be sour and gloomier than what she had expected. While her father and Ichirou continue to chatter happily, Hisui was left with the choice to chat with the other Akashi or remain isolated and silent, keeping up the gloomy mood she has.

"So Seijuurou-kun goes to Rakuzan High too. What a coincidence isn't it Hisui?" Yamato, her father asked her in a surprised tone. Ichirou on the other hand smiled at her father's words.

"You attend Rakuzan High?" Ichirou said in astonishment.

"Yes" Hisui replies politely. She grunts as her attempt to shake off the polite manner away from her while talking to Ichirou did not succeed.

"You are a lady full of surprises, Hisui. I expect to hear more from you" Ichirou was now looking at her with a hint of an admiration in his eyes. Being acknowledged as a lady instead of a kid, Hisui on the other hand only blushed at his words. "Not many young ladies nowadays take education seriously" he continued expressing his thoughts.

"Thank you but I'm sure there are plenty of others out there" she replies politely once again, feeling a surge of pride within her after hearing Ichirou's compliment. Not many people appreciate what she is interested in. "But I do read a lot. It helps me gain more knowledge" she continued. While she felt glad that now she is joining their conversation well, she could not help but feel as if a certain younger Akashi was eyeing her whenever she talks. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Perhaps you have heard about J.D?" Ichirou asks hastily.

"I've heard of him. I've read the The Life of John once" she replies when she remembered the person he mentioned. "I secretly went to your library dad sorry" she gave out a nervous chuckle sensing her father looking at her questioningly because of her previous statement.

"That explains why" her father nodded to himself as he shrugs while Ichirou let out an amused laugh. Akashi chuckled, although, it was barely audible compared to his father. Hisui on the other hand felt utterly relieved when she saw her father did not mind. Her father's library is where she was not supposed to snoop in. Her father had forbid her since he never really preferred other person touching his things.

"What do you personally think of him?" Ichirou asks nonchalantly.

"Well..." she pauses momentarily to figure out what to say. "He was one of the most impressive men I've ever read of around globe. He was an opportunist, which later that very characteristic of him brought a huge reward." She carefully laid out her opinion of the very person.

"Yes, yes. An incredible man he is" Ichirou agreed.

Their conversation went on smoothly short after. Apparently she discovers Ichirou and she had a bit of in common in books. They share the same interest which makes Hisui glad and elated to share her opinion with someone other than her father.

"But I am more impressed with his wife" she tried to add with an air of confidence.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, I love the fact that she was able to stand and support his husband with great loyal. Her husband even said that sometimes his wife's judgement is better than his"

"Well, are you implying that she is better than him?"

"No! Of course not. What I am trying to say is that I admire her intelligence and her wise thinking as a woman who has married. It's not that easy to stay beside a powerful husband. After all when she died, her husband did not remarried, proving that he indeed loves her so much and how precious she is"

"Yes, a very splendid woman she is. So if you marry someday, will you become a woman who would stand beside such man?" Ichirou asked with a tone of teasing. The sudden question made her father, Yamato nearly slipped his fork before he coughed in embarrassment. Akashi froze at his father's question, looking nearly appalled while Hisui was the only one who just laughed at his question.

"I don't think about such things at the moment" she replied playfully making Ichirou chuckles lightly. It was funny to see the relieved face of her father after hearing her words. Though she failed to catch Akashi's expression.

"How well do you do in your academics?" Hisui tried to suppresses the grin she had been maintaining from becoming wider. Her father shook her head and commented nothing further. Before she could talk any further, a voice cuts in.

"She was ranked among the top ten students in the school exam in Teiko Middle School"

All three heads turned to face the voice that had been silent. Akashi commented for the first time since they began their dinner. While it was Hisui's turn to become momentarily appalled by his sudden cut in the conversation, his father Ichirou seemed to not share the same expression as her.

"Oh really" he said as he nodded in approval.

"Yes but I usually place lower than the fifth place in every exam" Hisui cleared her throat before confirming Akashi's statement. "Akashi-san would always appear as the first" she added – glancing at Akashi carefully. Akashi seemed to ignore her comment as he continued to chew his food in a well mannered way.

"Well, I expect a lot from him" Ichirou said blankly as he looked at his son. Hisui did not miss the silent tension going on between them. Suddenly, she felt that the man that she shared a lot in common with acted like he was someone else. The superior air around them only thickened as they sat there quietly until her father came up with another topic to ease the tension.

That night is the first night she had to spend in the Akashi's residence. After bidding her father a goodbye, she quickly skipped to her room. The books were the only thing that was in her mind. She planned to read them to spend the night before the school starts. Well, reading is the only thing she could actually do at the moment. She did not think it would be wise to snoop around the mansion in the night.

As soon as she reached her room, she noticed the door was unusually open. She remembered closing the door before coming down to dinner. Without a further thought, she went into her room and carefully closed the door and swiftly sprawled on her bed for a moment. Her intention to read soon slowly dissipated as she nearly dozed off.

"There is a limit to your carelessness, Hisui"

With that voice she heard, Hisui was taken over with major shock that she quickly rolled over to the side of her bed until she fell off her bed with a slight thump earning a chuckle from the red haired man, Akashi Seijuurou. That was the second time Akashi had came in to the room and surprised her. She muttered curses towards herself who would easily jump at the sound of his voice as she scowled at him in distaste.

"A knock on the door would've been good," Hisui grumbled, fixing her hair.

"With that half asleep look you have, I doubt you'll be aware when I do knock," Akashi replied, his voice hinted with sarcasm.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Hisui's mood was turning sour by now. It was a bit awkward to be talking to him as they rarely communicate since in middle school.

"I came to properly congratulate you for staying here at _my_ house"

"You mean your _father'_ s house" Hisui stated as a matter of fact before earning a glare from the man. The amused expression he held slowly turns into grimace. They said nothing for a moment before Hisui finally yawns. Today has been a tiring day for her. She's not going to entertain this man anyways.

"It's night and I'm dreadfully sleepy, so if you could –"

"Become the manager of the basketball club" Akashi said.

He wasted no time as he moved swiftly closer towards her in a condescending manner. Hisui almost snapped at his declaration. Her sleepy thoughts began to swirl in anger. She calmly stepped forward to him in a silent warning.

"It hasn't been more than a half day for me to be around you and you just had to ask that?"

"I waste no time, Hisui"

"I thought you would stop pursuing me with this whole 'become the manager of the basketball team' scheme" Hisui remarked seriously. "Tetsuya is no longer in the same team as you! I see no reason for me to participate" she continued.

"You've been visiting the gym quite often during those days" Akashi stated, as if, he was reminiscing those days.

Truthfully, he had been trying to persuade her to join the basketball team's manager ever since he saw her in the gym. She never knew why but it is certainly annoying when she had to decline almost every time they met in Teiko Middle School. She was never interested in basketball. The only reason why she would go to the gym often is because of her waiting to return home with her Kuroko Tetsuya. Sure she managed to get to know the other Generation of Miracles but that was it. But there is no way she is going to indulge herself in things that she would not enjoy. Plus, now that she knew what the red haired man did to Kuroko's best friend in the past, she would never agree to help him.

"Rakuzan High basketball team needs a girl manager and I personally think you are befitting" Akashi reasoned as his eyes began to flicker towards hers. It took a while for Hisui to shake the flattery he gave at her nonchalantly while maintaining the eye contact. This is Akashi after all. She had to be careful in order to be not manipulated in his scheme. Hisui refuses to be a part of his own shogi games.

"I already joined a club" She smoothly lied.

"I already know you're not joining any club, Hisui" Akashi countered.

"Well, I'm planning to…in the future"

"I doubt that" He chuckled again.

"You are going to find someone else, Akashi-san" she declared as she began to stalk away from him. Perhaps, out of the room. It is odd enough that she had to escape from her own room.

"I refuse" Akashi said as he pulled her back, stopping her from getting away.

"Akashi-san, the answer is the same. I refuse" she turned to look at him in annoyance.

"You loathe me" Akashi took a closer step towards her as he whispered. She winced at his tightening grip around her wrist.

His words surprised Hisui. Of course he knew. Why wouldn't he? He was the one who made Kuroko Tetsuya felt pain. The pain which nearly broke Kuroko Tetsuya into pieces, drifting him away from basketball. And the red haired man did nothing about it too. He did not attempt to recover the situation. He acted cruelly. He treated Kuroko as one of his spawns – as a tool towards winning the tournaments, a doll for him to act the way he wanted. He created hope for her dear best friend in basketball. He left him with crushed hope before he started to recover. Hisui could feel the hatred slowly clenching inside her heart. It was because of him that Kuroko nearly became someone she didn't know. She was about to lost him. It was his fault that Kuroko Tetsuya lost his friend, Shigehiro Ogiwara. Hisui could only see red. How could he?

"Why do you think so?" Hisui kept her eyes down as she asked, silently taming her fury. She reminded herself many times that she lived in his house now. But his words were like furious wave, swaying her patience, breaking them down without fail.

"I know everything, Hisui" Akashi smirked. Something inside her snapped at his statement. All the rational thinking she was trying to hold desperately crumbled. Eventually, the riled anger she kept immediately turned into another emotion – the feeling of being weak. For a friend's pain, she would cry. But she would not cry in front of him. Never. She turned to look at him.

"Did you know what happened to Tetsuya after the Tournament?" she was in the brink of tears. _How could he?_

"What's that got to do with you, Hisui?" Akashi asked cockily, another trait of him that she witnessed today. Though, she failed to notice as the last question had hit her so hard. Yes, she was an outsider in the basketball team. But that doesn't mean her friendship with Kuroko Tetsuya could be step aside. She cared for him. Akashi knew that she cared for Kuroko. Akashi knew that she knew what happened to Kuroko. So how can he be such a git to ask about it? She felt a stinging sensation in her lungs – her breathing became harsh, her vision blurred in fury and agony as the anger began bubbling up inside her again.

"Get out" Hisui managed to say it in audible whisper. Not wanting to face the man in front of her. She is already at her limit. Almost.

"You have no choice –"

"I said get out, Akashi-san" Hisui's voice wavered as she struggle her hand to free from his grasp only to feel dizzy as she received a light bump on her head. In confusion of her world her swirling and she could only see Akashi once her vision clears. Akashi had effectively pinned her against the wall, she realised – which proves that he is a git since he could've pinned against the bed. She could probably fell asleep even before he starts nagging. And maybe he could leave her alone.

"I wasn't finished, Hisui" he growled. "You are obligated to follow my order. Did you think I would let you stay here for nothing? That would be dull now wouldn't it?" Hisui could hear his voice rumbles within their close proximity. It was something she was uncomfortable with.

"News flash git, last time I remembered that it was your father who agreed to let me stay here" Hisui said as she gritted her teeth from his statement only to earn an amused look from Akashi. As much as she would love to chit chat, the man is not making sense on why he would have that expression.

"How naive. You would've ended up –" He mocked before abruptly ending his words half way. His eyes dropped instantly to his feet as if he was contemplating his words.

"Maybe that would be better" Hisui muttered, realizing her words was too careless at the moment, staring defiantly at his monochromatic eyes. Even his ruby eyes had changed to become so different. It is a mystery that she could never discover unless she asks from the owner of those pair of eyes.

Akashi stares at Hisui with a look of she could not decipher. For a moment she thought of imagining that there's a hint of hurt in his eyes before it was replaced with a blank one.

"It's best if you agree, Hisui" he slowly said before releasing her and took a step back.

"You don't even know me well enough. How could you know it's the best decision for me?" she questioned. The fact that why Akashi would call her by her name also puzzled her. He usually addresses with her family name in the past.

"I told you Hisui, I know everything" Akashi answered her before briskly turning to exit her room. There he goes again, he addresses her with her real name, acting so familiar around her. Hisui said nothing in reply as she watched the red haired man's silhouette disappearing from her sight.

* * *

"Good morning, Hisui-sama"

Yuuki Hisui received an unusual greeting in the morning as she walked down the stairs. At the next step by the stairs, she sees Fugaku smiling at her in a polite manner as if he was waiting for her. She wonders since when did he waited for her.

"Good morning, Fugaku-san. Please call me Hisui" she returned the greeting sincerely before she sauntered towards the butler. The man only smiled and gestured her to follow him. He began to open a door which soon she discovers – the dining room. The maids were busy arranging their plates on the table to notice her. She felt impressed by their focus on their duties. Ichirou-san must have done a good job on selecting his household workers.

"Breakfast will be served, Hisui. Please have a seat" Fugaku formally said as he pulls a chair for her to sit on. Making no other comment than thank you, she sat obediently, waiting for the food to arrive. The room felt so empty and awkward. Even when she usually has her father, it was never this quiet before. She did nothing more than observing to fill her boredom. Everyone is so busy in the morning.

"You're early"

Hisui turned in acknowledgement towards the man that she knew well. However, he was not looking at her as he was busy buttoning up his sleeves. The Rakuzan High uniform suited him well. Akashi took a seat in front of her, much to her dismay. She hasn't fully recovered from the incident yesterday. The room became even more suffocating when he was in it. Both of them were so awkward and quiet to each other. While Hisui was trying to pretend he didn't exist, she could feel Akashi's eyes staring at her – making her squirm in discomfort. Breakfast is officially a hateful routine for her.

"I'm still here Hisui. Stop praying I'm going somewhere else" he remarked nonchalantly. She felt her palm sweating in uneasiness. She refused to talk to him. She refused to know him. She refused to act like she knew him.

"After school today, meet me in the basketball gym" Confusion riddled on Hisui's face as Akashi continued – expecting that she's listening. She looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to introduce you to the team. You will learn what to do today" He explained, as if reading her thoughts.

"I never said I agree"

"You didn't. I did"

Hisui scowled at him before standing up from her seat. "I disagreed remember?" she pressed on her words in bewilderment. There is no way she would let him treat her like that. She has a right to do whatever she wants. Now that she could spend more quality time with her friends, why would she agree to that unnecessary workload?

As if on cue, Fugaku entered the room along with the maids, their hands full of dishes.

"Were you going somewhere miss?" Fugaku asked while skilfully placing the dishes before he resumed facing her. Hisui shook her head as she continued to sit back. She had to remind herself that being too indulged in her emotions were not a brilliant idea. Akashi looked at her amusedly before gracefully grabbing his foods. Even the way he chews his food felt like he was mocking her.

"Where is Ichirou-san?" Hisui inquired at Fugaku. Any attempt to reduce the conversation between Akashi and her is better.

"Ichirou-sama went out earlier to attend some business"

Hisui merely nodded at his words.

"Ichirou-sama has left some words for you"

"Okay" Hisui finally said yes after sensing Fugaku needing her approval from interrupting her breakfast.

"He wishes for you to attend a few arrangements that he had settled upon every evening from now on. The attendance is compulsory as your attendance is significantly required. Of course unless you have some other activities in school; we will not proceed with this"

"What do you need me for?"

"You are required to master new skills since you are in this household. The master thinks that is it for your own good also"

For a moment, Hisui stayed silent – contemplating Fugaku's words. Is this the reason why Akashi asked her to become the manager in the basketball club? So that she could miss out this opportunity? His father has given her a chance to learn new things and he wanted to stop it? Hisui glanced at the red haired man in front of her with a look of smug.

"Sounds interesting. What would I learn?" Hisui asked in mere anticipation and curiosity. She began to chew her bread slowly while waiting for the butler to reply.

"Splendid! I will inform you later after school when you –" said Fugaku.

"She's the manager of the basketball club" Akashi interrupted breezily. Fugaku turned to look at the young man in mild surprise.

"I apologize for the lack of knowledge, Seijuurou-sama. I will update master later then"

Fugaku deeply bowed. Hisui on the other hand frowned at Akashi. In a spontaneous moment under the table, her leg moved towards the man in front of her. A feeling of frustration swept over her as she failed to kick the man. Apparently it was either the table was too big thus increasing their distance or her leg is too short to reach her target. If anyone would've asked, she would gladly pick the former one as the answer. Thank god nobody noticed her failed attempt.

"We're going" Akashi announced before he manoeuvred to grab her arms swiftly. Overtaken by his unfamiliar strength to pull her up, she did not object though surprisingly her legs managed to keep up with his fast strides towards the car before he pushed her in. By the time he shut the door, the car pulled out of the mansion heading towards the school. She could barely register the fact that she is now sitting inside a car with Akashi Seijuurou – a situation she would never imagine that she could've done.

"The least thing you could do is to become the club's manager, Hisui" Akashi reminded suddenly. That very trait of him is a thing she could never adapt well. Then again, she only got to know him a little since yesterday.

"I have a condition" tired from his persistence, she finally agreed. Maybe she could think of another way to get out of it after she agrees. She could see the tiny glint of relieve in his eyes for being able to persuade her.

"Tell me" he said after a silent pause.

"I'll tell you when the time comes" she nonchalantly said. Akashi seemed to not mind it however. The ride towards the school wasn't as tense as she could imagine. The silence between them is comforting. Perhaps the ride to school will become her favourite routine after all.

* * *

"Here comes the new Kyoto girl!" Tsurara squealed as she clapped happily as soon as Hisui stepped into the classroom. She managed to muster a loopy grin, the feeling they had at the moment is mutual glee. Tenma and Akira on the other hand managed to look at her in excitement, though Tenma looked elated and Akira, well so looked genuinely interested. Tenma began to cough before she continued. An air of seriousness lurks around them.

"So, tell us, how is Akashi Seijuurou at home?!" Tenma moved to grab Hisui's shoulders as she anxiously asked earning a whack in the shoulder from Akira. Tsurara however is still eager to look at Hisui as she promptly straightened her body, effectively ignoring her friend's wails and argument.

"W-what?" was all Hisui could manage, feeling bewildered. She felt her feet completely froze.

"You were supposed to ask that later!" Akira groaned at her friend's anxiety.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it. So, how is he?! Tell me!"

"Just to fill up your curiousity, a boy from the next class told us that they saw you in front the Akashi's residence with luggage" Akira explained to Hisui after receiving no response from her. Akira then pulled Hisui towards the vacant seats in fronts her.

"You said that you're going to stay with your father's friend! This is not just some friend! It's Akashi! Oh my god I'm so excited!" Tsurara squeaked beside her as she sat.

"Well, basically when anything concerning students here in Rakuzan High spreads like wildfire" Tenma added.

"You just need to find the right source for these kinds of things" Tsurara stated.

"Oh" was all Hisui could say before she completely digested all her friends' words. "It was okay. Nothing out of ordinary really" Hisui began to answer their question. "How do you know him anyways?"

Tenma and Tsurara's jaws both dropped at her query before laughing their ass off. Even Akira looked mildly amused at her lack of knowledge. Hisui on the other hand patiently waited for them to end their chortles.

"Love, he's the current buzz in the school! With his prince like appearance, his assets, his intellectual, I'm surprised you haven't know him yet!" Tenma began to daydream about his imaginative prince. Akira could only roll her eyes at her comment. Hisui felt like she was in a situation of drama at the moment. Only the difference is, she was _not_ happy with the decision to live with the so called _prince_ at all. More like, she knew him well enough to call him opposite than a prince.

"He's a God's gift basically" Tsurara exclaimed dreamily. It seems the two of them did not know the real him that much. The only person who looked neutral at the moment was only Akira aside from her, that itself made her feel relieved. "And for you to live with him, consider yourself lucky!" Tenma exclaimed.

"How's his house anyways?"

The answer to the question was abruptly halted as the homeroom teacher walked in with his greeting. The students began to scatter briskly towards their desks including them. The rest of the days were normal as always. But the only difference is that Hisui felt more at ease when they are together. They had planned to show Hisui all around Kyoto after school – making Hisui more elated than ever since she can finally spend more time with her girls. Thanks to the bubbling happiness she experienced, the dreading school period became nothing to her until the school called it an end for a day.

"Let's go, Hisui!" Tsurara chuckled excitedly before making her way to the door. Tenma on the other hand was busy talking with Akira as they were already waiting at the front door of the classroom. Hearing the excited glee from the students made Hisui pumped up for no reason as she walked towards them. Most students were already ganged up, exiting the class. Some were planning to go home already. Some students were rushing to their club. Speaking of club, she forgot about the basketball club meeting she had promised with Akashi today.

Her steps halted immediately, her mind in contemplation.

"Why did you stop?" Akira was the first one to notice her sudden rigidness. The other two, Tenma and Tsurara began to turn back to look at Hisui in confusion. Soon, the three of the girls were facing her with curious looks.

"Sorry, I suddenly remembered that I had something to do at school today" Hisui apologized slowly.

"No way..." Tenma said.

"Whyyyyy?" Tsurara wailed in exasperation.

The three of them looked disappointed for a moment.

"Well– I– Uh, sort of promised Akashi that I'll meet him at the gym" Hisui finally said sheepishly.

"You what?" Akira was looking at her as if she grew another head. Hisui tried to ignore her stare.

"Aww, he likes you already!" Tsurara squealed happily, clamping both her hands.

"What? No!" Hisui snapped, failing to ignore the other girl.

"Why do you need to meet him at the gym?" Tenma asked. This time, Hisui fell silent – calculating her choice of words before saying it plainly at them.

"You're the new manager" Akira said. It was more of a statement than a question in reality. But Hisui knew better that she had to tell them.

"Yeah, for a while" Hisui admitted.

"Manager? Really? Why did you have to join a club when we finally get to chill with each–" Tsurara's words remained unfinished as Akira briskly cut her off.

"So what's it going to be then? Him or us?" Akira plainly asked. Well, that is Akira's trait of course, always so blunt and straight forward. That very question though appears simple yet sent a lot of thoughts in her mind. Judging by the situation, it appears that Tenma seemed mildly annoyed at her. Tsurara was somewhat complaining and Akira was being silent, waiting for her words. Any wrong move or choice of words would quickly end their friendship. If not, it may sour for a while. She wouldn't want that. Not after she risked staying here with Akashi, even though she never knew it at first that she was actually staying with him at first. Hisui tried to think of the possibility of ditching Akashi. He would get furious for sure. That would be a problem and a pain in the ass later at home. But she could always try to escape from that man somewhere. Or maybe avoiding him, seemed like a good plan at the moment. After all Hisui is confident that she could handle Akashi's wrath.

"I'll join you girls. I'm sure Akashi would understand if I explain to him" Hisui decided.

"Alright!" Tsurara was the first to cheer. Akira smiled at her in relief and Tenma clapped her hands in delight. They continued to walk towards the gate of the school with a buzz of excitement. Honestly they seemed very eager to be the first one to show Hisui around Kyoto. Hisui for a moment did not regret her choice of deciding to join them. It's not like that they can't choose another day to do the tour. But the excitement that actually counts.

* * *

"Reo, make sure the first strings do their warm ups" Akashi said to his teammates as he sauntered to exit the gym.

"Sei-chan, where are you going? You usually never skip practice" Mibuchi Reo uttered in concerned surprise. His surprised reaction caught the others' interest as they began to stop stretching up their body – looking at both Akashi and Mibuchi curiously.

"Akashi, you have something going on?" Hayama asked.

"I'll be back" Akashi stated calmly before he began to make a run towards the school gate. Both Hayama and Mibuchi looked at each other in surprise at Akashi's sudden disappearance.

"He's walking so fast. What's going on?" Hayama questioned.

"I'm afraid I do not know" Mibuchi exclaimed in disappointment. Usually he would've known when Akashi acted to something. It looks like they would have to wait for it for a while.

Hisui and her friends were laughing about Tenma's lame jokes when Hisui suddenly noticed a figure standing in front of the school gate. For a moment, a feeling of anxiousness overwhelms her as the said the figure stared directly as soon as he caught her eyes. Standing there in his sleeveless practice jersey – white and light blue jersey with the number four printed on the shirt. A captain, that's Akashi's position. While Hisui cringed when they are about to approach him, the rest of her friends did not seem to be aware of his presence. They were too indulged in their banter as they walked.

"Hello"

The sweet and calm tone of Akashi managed to make the four of them to halt their conversation the moment they realized he was addressing them. Hisui on the other hand, went pale as Akashi began to smile sweetly at the girls – making them automatically swoon at his prince like appearance. Even Akira looked surprisingly flustered. Hisui had to admit that she too, was surprised to see this side of Akashi. She hadn't seen it for a while.

"I apologize for bothering you ladies. But I need to borrow Hisui-san" Akashi began before he swiftly caught Hisui's wrist to drag her away from her friends, not bothering to wait for her friends response. Well, they might agree anyways. He's the prince after all.

"We are we going?" Hisui curiously asked.

"The gym"

His answer received her abrupt response as Hisui began to halt her steps in protest. He was going to take him to the gym after leaving her friends hanging in front of the gate, waiting for her. She is not okay with that. Never. Akashi glared at her disobedience.

"We need to get going" He plainly said, giving her a tug – ready to move forward.

"No" Hisui retaliated. She began to pry his hand off her wrist – making an attempt to go out with her friends. Of course, her attempt is useless.

"You promised, Hisui" Akashi reminded.

"With a condition" she snapped.

"I know–"

"Which is that if you would let me go out with my friends today, then I'll become the manager of that basketball team" Hisui began to reason quickly.

Akashi looked at her in a half-defeat phase before smirking at her. Hisui never liked that smugness he displayed. His hand, which was still attached at her wrist, is what she hated to at the moment. It was like a cuff that prevented her from being free. Hisui yelped in surprise as the red haired man resumed dragging her towards the gym. Apparently he's either deaf or he's just not listening to her purposely.

"Oh my, who is this?"

A tall black haired man approached Hisui and Akashi elatedly out of the gym. Akashi nodded in response as the black haired man began to look at Hisui up and down. Something about his stare makes her feel conscious and uneasy.

"Sei-chan! You're hurting her!" The black haired man began to pinch Akashi's hand and forcefully pry Akashi's hands of Hisui's wrist – much to her relief, her wrist was aching from the grip he had done. He then began to scold the said red haired man with a tone of seriousness. All she could manage to understand is that woman should be treated like a flower from all the nagging Akashi received. Akashi nonetheless looked unaffected by the endless preaches he received from the tall man.

"We need to introduce her, Reo" Akashi walked into the gym, only to saunter out of the gym a few seconds later and began to grab Hisui by the arm – giving her no chance or thoughts of running away, of course.

To put it simply, the boys quickly gathered around them as they stepped into the gym. Akashi wasted no time as he began to introduce her within formalities. Hisui learned that she was surrounded by the first strings which consist of the first years and the second years and also some third years. The black haired man, Mibuchi Reo as she had learned his name, was very gentle and friendly. There was also a tall and bulky man named Nebuya Eikichi who lazily welcomed her. There's also a blond guy who looked like a bit of a panther named Hayama Kotarou. The last player in the first string is Mayuzumi Chihiro, a third year student. He had a silent and calm aura surrounding him. It reminds her of someone. She also learned that they were the regular players including Akashi.

The group of boys scattered around the gym as the introduction had finished. Akashi was no longer by her side as she stood at the corner of the gym, wondering what she should do. She was about to sneak out of them gym before a student approached her.

"Hi, I'm Higuchi Shouta! The other manager of the club" He greeted her cheerfully. Hisui return his greeting with equal politeness as she began to understand as to why this guy stood beside her.

"I'll show you what to do around here. Follow me"

With that, Hisui had no other choice but to follow him. It was not bad getting to know the guy; he was friendly despite the fact that it was their first time meeting. They stopped at a table filled with towels.

"There are a few things that you need to know and understand" He turned and began to fill in all the things that she is required to do while Hisui merely nodded. There not much to do as the manager. The main goal is to ensure that all students are well taken care of.

"Why do we need two managers in this club?" Hisui asked in curiosity.

"The coach thought it would be a good idea to pick out two managers. He thinks it's much more efficient that way" Hisui nodded again in understanding.

"Er– if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Akashi?" Higuchi asked hesitantly as he glanced briefly at the captain.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you two seem close. And I never knew that Akashi has a girl that he would talk to," Higuchi explained. Hisui blinked at his statement for a moment before replying.

"I'm sure there are a lot of girls who love to talk to him, Higuchi-san," she almost wanted to add _before knowing his real personality of course_.

"I'm a second year. Just call me Shouta" Higuchi Shouta smiled in amusement. "It would be good if you do not decide to date the players here, our coach is a bit strict," he added.

The rest of her evening was spent in the gym by helping Higuchi of what she should do. And God, she failed to understand why Momoi Satsuki would accept the task of being a manager. She was loaded with a lot of work all of a sudden – another reason why she should avoid Akashi and dislike him now.

"Is this your first time being in a basketball club? It must have shocked you to be surrounded a lot of guys suddenly" Higuchi asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I used to wait for my friend at the gym. I'm used to seeing them practice" Hisui laughed at him in reassurance. They quickly passed the towels to the players. Of course the students were surprised to see her when she entered. They weren't informed when that she's the new manager. She smiled politely at them and introduced herself briskly before making a quick run to exit the gym, followed by Higuchi.

"I'm sure you'll be okay here. Akashi's the captain after all" Higuchi suddenly reassured her.

"What does that have to do with Akashi?" she asked, honestly surprised at his statement.

"You're odd, Hisui" commented Higuchi, looking at her with mild shock.

"Why is that so?"

"You don't seem surprised by the fact that Akashi is the captain. He is only a first year, you know" Higuchi voiced out his reasons.

"Anything is possible when it comes to Akashi" Hisui shrugged. It was Higuchi's turn again to be surprised, staring at her for a moment.

"Well that is true, considering he used to be a captain back in Teiko Middle School" Higuchi finally agreed.

* * *

Hi, I'm Hannah. I have prepared a few chapters beforehand, wanted to post them, but in the end, I could never be satisfied with how I write these characters. I want them to be themselves as we originally know them in the real series. I also wanted to follow the flow of the series. I'll try my best! Thank you for the reviews, follows & favs :)


End file.
